The present invention generally relates to a graphical input device and, more particularly, to a device that permits a user to control cursor movement and other functions on a computer display without requiring the user to remove his hands from their position operating a computer, a vehicle or another device.
Various mechanisms for controlling cursor movements on a computer display screen are well known in the art. In general, conventional cursor control devices require a user to remove his hands from the "home" position on the keyboard in order to move the cursor. For example, a mouse is a small, hand-held device that requires its user to physically move the device over a surface in order to change the output signal created by the mouse.
Another common input device for controlling the movement of a cursor is a joystick. A joystick utilizes a lever that can be moved in various directions by the operator's hand and generates output signals representative of the x- and y-axis components of the direction and angle of inclination of the lever.
Still another type of input device is commonly referred to as a trackball. Trackballs typically include a rotatable sphere mounted within some type of housing so that a portion of the sphere projects above the housing in order to permit rotation of the sphere. Rotation of the sphere is monitored by a sensing device that translates the direction and magnitude of rotation of the sphere into a change in the output signal that results in movement of the cursor along the x- and y-axes, respectively. In the past, trackballs were designed and positioned for rotation by the palm and/or fingers of the user.
A "touch sensitive" display screen is another input device that can be utilized in some applications rather than those input devices listed above. Such screens display various functions or other types of information that can be selected merely by touching the appropriate location on the screen.
Each of these input devices, although useful for some applications, requires that the user remove his hand and fingers from the keyboard or other device in order to operate the input device. As a result, the user must abandon all other activities with one hand merely to move the cursor. The operator must substantially change the position of his hand and may have to direct his eyes to the location of the input device before operating the device. This creates certain inefficiencies inherent in the use of such a device. Furthermore, a device such as the mouse requires an additional surface upon which it is used. In some circumstances, such as when using a portable computer on an airplane, such a surface may not be available.
Some applications may exist in which a computer system user may wish more than two degrees of input. For example, when a computer system displays what appears to be a three-dimensional image on its display screen, the user may wish to move the cursor not only along the x- and y-axes of the screen, but also along what appears to be the z-axis into the screen. Thus, although the three-dimensional image is displayed on the two-dimensional surface of the screen, the user may desire to move the cursor both in the x-y plane and what appears to be the y-z plane. In addition, the user may desire to rotate an object that appears on the display. Thus, it would be desirable for an input device to have more than two degrees of input that can be used without the user having to remove his fingers from their current location on the keyboard.
Whereas removing one's hand from a computer keyboard in order to move a cursor creates certain inherent inefficiencies, removing one's hands from the controls during operation of other devices, such as an automobile and the like, is likely to create a safety hazard under certain conditions. Some automobiles now utilize a touch sensitive display for selecting various functions and options available to the driver such as, for example, heating and ventilating controls, radio controls, computer trip information and the like. Furthermore, as automobile computer systems become more advanced, more and more features such as power or economy tuning of the engine, four-wheel or two-wheel drive transmission, stiff or soft suspension, and window and sunroof controls, may be removed from their conventional locations spread throughout the interior of the automobile to one central location, the computer screen.
In order to operate such a touch sensitive display, the driver of the vehicle must direct his or her attention away from the road to the display screen. Then, in order to select a desired function or option, the driver must remove one hand from the steering wheel and touch the display screen. Because drivers typically position themselves within the automobile so that the steering wheel is located in a comfortable position, the location of the computer screen may require the driver to lean over towards the display screen in order to effectuate such a selection. By doing so, the driver is moving out of his normal driving position that presumably provides him with optimum control over the vehicle. If an emergency arises while the driver is out of his normal driving position, he may not be able to respond adequately. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for the driver to be able to select the various options and functions available to him without having to remove his hands from the steering wheel.
The graphical input devices of the present invention overcome the aforementioned shortcomings. In the cursor and input apparatus incorporating the principles of the present invention, the user may move a cursor on a display screen and select various options without moving his hand from its current position performing some other function.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cursor control and command input device that includes a central processing unit, a display screen and a keyboard. The keyboard has an upper surface and a plurality of rows of depressible type keys mounted on the keyboard whereby a portion of each type key projects above the upper surface to permit manual depression of each type key. The type keys are oriented for general operation of the keyboard from one side of the keyboard. One of the rows of type keys has "home" keys to which a user's fingers normally return while operating the computer system. A cursor positioning sphere is rotatably mounted on the keyboard so that a portion of the sphere projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual rotation of the sphere. A device for sensing rotation of the sphere and generating an output signal representative of the magnitude and direction of the rotation is also included. At least one depressible command key is mounted on the keyboard whereby a portion of each command key projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual depression of each command key. At least one of the command keys is positioned adjacent the cursor positioning sphere. The cursor positioning sphere is positioned so that the sphere can be rotated by either thumb of the user while the user's fingers remain on the home keys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned computer system in which the command keys are positioned to also permit the depression thereof by a thumb of the user while the user's fingers remain in contact with the home keys.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned computer systems that further include an elongated spacebar key located adjacent to one of the rows of type keys with the spacebar key having an axis parallel to the rows of the type keys. The cursor positioning sphere of such a system is positioned adjacent the spacebar key.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned computer systems in which an equal number of command keys are located on opposite sides of the cursor positioning sphere.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an input device for moving a cursor on a computer display screen that comprises a keyboard having an upper surface and a plurality of rows of depressible type keys mounted on the keyboard so that a portion of each type key projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual depression of each type key. The type keys are oriented for general operation of the keyboard from one side of the keyboard. One of the rows of type keys has "home" keys upon which a user's hands normally return while operating the input device. A first cursor positioning sphere is rotatably mounted on the keyboard so that a portion of the first sphere projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual rotation of the first sphere. A first sensing device for sensing rotation of the first sphere and generating an output signal representative of the magnitude and direction of the rotation is also provided. A second cursor positioning sphere is also rotatably mounted on the keyboard so that a portion of the second sphere projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual rotation of the second sphere. A second sensing device for sensing rotation of the second sphere and generating an output signal representative of the magnitude and direction of the rotation is also provided. The first and second spheres are positioned so that they can be rotated by either thumb of the user while the user's fingers remain in contact with the home keys.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned input device wherein the first cursor positioning sphere controls the cursor movement on the computer display screen in what appears to be the x-y plane and the second cursor positioning sphere controls the cursor movement on the computer display screen in what appears to be the y-z plane.
Still another principle object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned input devices wherein the keyboard includes at least one command key mounted on the keyboard whereby a portion of each command key projects above the upper surface of the keyboard to permit manual depression of each command key.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned input devices wherein two command keys are positioned on the side of each cursor positioning sphere opposite the other cursor positioning sphere.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned input devices in which each command key is positioned so that it can be depressed by one of the thumbs of the user while the user's fingers remain in contact with the home keys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle control system that includes a steering device for controlling the direction of travel of the vehicle and a computer system for controlling the vehicle functions and options. The computer system includes a display screen for displaying the vehicle functions and options. A cursor positioning sphere is rotatably mounted on the steering device so that a portion of the sphere projects above the surface of the steering device to permit manual rotation of the sphere. A device for sensing rotation of the sphere and generating an output signal representative of the magnitude and direction of the rotation is also provided. Rotation of the sphere causes a change in the output signal and thus moves a cursor on the display screen. At least one command key is mounted on the steering device whereby a portion of each command key projects above the surface of the steering device to permit manual depression of each command key in order to select a vehicle function or option. The cursor positioning sphere is positioned so that it can be rotated by one of the thumbs of the user while the user's hands remain in contact with the steering device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned vehicle control system wherein the command keys are positioned to permit the user to depress the command keys while the user's fingers remain in contact with the steering device.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.